


The Silent Frontlines

by Balthazario_Hale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Death Eaters, Shit, Wizarding Wars, Wizarding World, some more shit, some other shit too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazario_Hale/pseuds/Balthazario_Hale
Summary: Some original short stories about the Wizarding War in Europe between my Ride or Die and the rest of the world





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eat some fruit you bastards

They never suspected. Never questioned that the enemy was among them.  
"Pera, if you would please focus we could get back to the matter at hand" a stern witch snapped her fingers in my face. "Of course, my apologies Madam Pomperter" I said with a nod.  
"Very well" she continued "As many of you know there have been reports that the Dark Lord's forces are planning to take root in the Department of Muggle Affairs" Pomperter, the head of the Ministry Investigation Squad, flicked her wand bringing up a map of the Ministry infrastructure. "As such we have suspended all outside entrance, for the protection of all of course"  
"How do we know they do not already have people on the inside?" the hot headed newbie, Fetnis, raised his hand  
I almost wanted to slap him, but why strike now. I was told to find a weakness, not poke anything.  
"Madam if I may" after receiving an approving nod I answered his question "The ministry has access to the deepest networks of information. Trust me, we know when the enemy so much as sneezes before their noses even itch"  
Fetnis didn't seemed convinced "Some would say arrogance has been the downfall of many great wizards wouldn't you agree Pera?" he turned back to the map with a cold stare.  
"Gentlemen if you would please focus I have some

**Author's Note:**

> America wasn't founded. It was invaded.


End file.
